1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In development of an image forming apparatus, enhancing compactness of the image forming apparatus has become an important task. To obtain a compact image forming apparatus, arranging components effectively is necessary. In other words, effective use of the space inside the image forming apparatus is necessary.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-205534 discloses a technique to achieve effective use of the space inside an image forming apparatus. In this image forming apparatus, a unit, such as a conveying unit, is attached to an openable and closable door. Moreover, a sheet path opens on opening of the door, thereby enabling to easily take-out a jammed sheet. Furthermore, various units can be removed for replacement or maintenance just by opening the door.
In the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-205534, while removing an internal unit, for example, an intermediate transfer unit, a guiding plate of the sheet path can fall in the way of the intermediate transfer unit. To avoid the guiding plate being falling in the way of the intermediate transfer unit at the time of removal, one approach could be to fix the guiding plate to the rotatable door. If the guiding plate is fixed to a moving part, such as the rotatable door, the position of the guiding plate is likely to be displaced from a normal position every time the door is opened or closed, thereby leading to lowered positioning accuracy.